The Bet
by Dehail
Summary: What happens when Gabe and Cas decide to make a little bet? *****ONE SHOT*****


Even the demons looked afraid and I guess I would be to if Sam was snarling at me like that, but since he wasn't I knew I was safe. Sam walked backwards forcing me back closer into the corner of the room where his arms went behind his back to shield me even more then his gigantic frame was already doing. To say I was afraid would be an understatement but I was happy when my voice stayed even enough for me to speak, "Sam, I can take care of myself you know." The only response I was able to get out of him was an even bigger snarl with him pressing me back farther into the corner. "Come on now Sam all you have to do is move out of the way. We only want the ex archangel, no harm to you or your brother isn't that what you want?" The ring leader asked with an oily voice. Sam didn't even have to push me back further this time since i was already getting as far back as I possibly could all the while pulling on Sam's jacket to make him walk backwards with me before he could charge them in his anger. I nearly let him go in fright when he snarled the third time but unlike the last two this one didn't even sound human. 'Where's Dean when you need him' i think airily when my back finally hit the corner of the room, Sam stopped moving after i was sandwiched between him and the wall with his back touching me and his arms on the walls, the way he was standing proved that no one was getting by him not even me. "Last chance Sam give us the ex archangel and while we can all still leave quietly." the ring leader said after a few quiet moments with only our breathing to occupy the silence. I could feel Sam's muscles tighten and feel him pull himself up to his full height which completely towers over the five demon standing in front of us. I couldn't see his face but from the looks of fear I seen on the demons faces I had a pretty good guess on what he looked like, hair falling in front of one eye, nostrils flaring, lips pulled back to show his teeth and possibly explain how he was able to snarl, and the one eye they could see would be wide open and not staying still longer than five seconds burning with a fire so wild his irises would look as if they were melting.

There was a moment of tense silence before the door was busted open with Dean running in looking about as wild as Sam was. "You can either leave now on your own will or I can make you." Dean snarled when he noticed us in the back corner. Before I could blink Dean had two of the five demons on the ground dead and he would have gotten the others too but they had gotten away, but not before looking back at me though, with twisted grins on their faces. I shivered when they looked at me and pushed myself further back into the wall still pulling Sam with me until I couldn't see anything but their feet. I could hear their laughter as they left which sent another shiver down my spine until I realized I was shaking to the point of not being able to control it. Sam, I knew, could feel me shaking but the only thing he could do was push back into me farther until all I could feel was his warmth and smell his unique scent of ocean, apples, and coffee. To say it had the desired effect would be an understatement since he was the only one keeping me together right now. When he began to pull away from the wall and me I whined before I could stop myself, it gave him enough of a pause for him to turn his head and look at me with a small smile of comfort. As he continued to pry himself from the corner he turned until he was able to face me, and if Dean hadn't been in the room with us I might have just given in to my feelings and curled into a ball and cried. As if he knew what I was thinking Sam asked Dean if he could check the rest of the building to make sure they had gotten them all. All Dean had to do was look up at us to know what was happening which surprised me since i knew he was in tune with Sam's emotions I didn't think he could see through any one else's as well, but he didn't say anything and for that I was grateful. He paused at the door long enough to turn his head back to look at us, but he surprised me again by not looking and saying anything to Sam, instead he turns to me and gave me a small, sad, understanding smile. He turned around and left as fast as he had came which was for the best since i had already fallen to the floor with tears streaming down my face, before I could think to move I felt Sam wrap his arms around me and put his chin on top of my head. With all that I couldn't keep it together anymore and I began to sob until my throat was sore. I felt Sam's arms move up and down my back in soothing circles, and I felt him move his head long enough to kiss me on the forehead before he tucked my head back underneath his chin. After a while the sobs subsided until I was left feeling worn out and tired, and before I knew what happening Sam had picking me up off the ground and was walking out the doors. The last thing I remember was the warm autumn wind blowing against my face before Sam's steady heartbeat lulled me to sleep.


End file.
